Shadow in SSBB still Sonadow
by Hejjihoggu o shado
Summary: Shadow joins SSBB. But what happens when he confesses his feeling to Sonic? Warning: Sonadow. Don't liek, don't read. Rated T for bad language and POSSIBLE blood and gore. Silver's here, too, but he's the jealous one! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hi! I'm back with a totally new story! I'm gonna start a story about SSBB! Hope you enjoy! (This is still Sonadow! Lolz!)

* * *

Every single Smasher was all gathered in Luigi's Mansion, discussing something very important. There were all expecting two new Smashers, but they didn't know who they were going to be. Mario and Luigi were both outside due to the fact that Luigi is scared of the mansion. The others were inside the ghost-filled manor. Everyone heard a motorcycle's engine roaring, meaning that the new Smashers were coming. Everyone rushed to the entrance. Feet, paws, even hands were on the wooden floor, trying to get to the entrance first. But none of them were as fast as the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic was the first to get outside just in time to see his ebony rival and ivory future pal. Sonic had his trademark smile while the ebony and ivory hedgehogs got off the motorcycle. Sonic was excited to show his two friends (or rival and friend) the new arena. Sonic walked up to both of them and greeted them like how he usually did.

"Hey, Shads! What's up, Silver?" he sounded very thrilled, not very surprising for the ebony one. Silver only smiled and replied, "Nice to see you, too, Sonic!" Sonic and Silver sounded very eager, but Shadow didn't. He sighed and looked up at the moon; how big it was made Shadow feel calm.

"Are yah ready, Shadow?" Sonic blurted out, distracting Shadow. Shadow only 'hmpth' and walked with Sonic and Silver, arms crossed.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and the rest of the Smashers showed the two new Smashers every stage. Shadow already had a feeling that he wouldn't like the Smashers he would get to know better at all. The only Smashers he liked were Mario, Sheik, Kirby (for some strange reason lol), Meta Knight, Pikachu (yeah…), Marth, and Ike. But, the one he liked the most was (guess) Sonic. He didn't know why he liked Sonic so much, but he did! He seemed to stare at him the entire time he, Silver, and Sonic were checking out all the stages. Silver would wave his arms in his face when he noticed Shadow staring at something.

"Um, Shadow?" Sonic questioned. Shadow quickly snapped out of his gaze and looked at Sonic. "What?" he said, harshly. Sonic had no smile plastered on his face; he must be serious at the moment. "Can you come with me?" he asked, looking at Shadow's ruby red eyes. Shadow sighed and responded, "Sure, what is it?" Sonic sighed in somewhat embarrassment. "This is kinda private, so I'd rather tell you when we get to our location." Shadow shrugged to himself as he followed Sonic. Sooner or later, they found themselves at Luigi's Mansion, where they had met earlier. Sonic gestured for Shadow to follow him inside, which Shadow gladly followed. The inside looked somewhat classy. There was an old, crimson red carpet in the center, darker than Shadow's streaks. There were stairs on either side of the flooring, each leading to the same hallway upstairs. (I'm trying my best to describe what Luigi's Mansion looked like, so if it doesn't turn out the same way, blame my memory! -_-') There was a fire place just a few feet forward from the mat and two chairs next to it. Sonic sat on one of the chairs and sighed, closing his eyes. Shadow sat on the other chair, looking at the walls' pattern. The patter was just old wood next to each other. Shadow looked at Sonic, who was blushing. _Why is Sonic blushing?_ Shadow thought. Sonic would never blush in front of people…would he? Shadow sighed and looked at Sonic, who was looking away. Shadow sighed in irritation, and placed his hands on the chair's handle. (Is that what it's called? lol) He, then, laid his head on his hands.

"What did you need to tell me, Faker?" Shadow asked, seeming impatient. Sonic's blush became darker than, almost as crimson as Shadow's streaks. Sonic sighed and looked up into Shadow's blood red eyes.

"You see, Shadow. I…um…I-I lo-love… YOUR RED EYES!" Sonic blurted out, feeling very embarrassed. _Why can't I just tell him I love him? And why is this so frustrating?_ Sonic thought, feeling his blush go away, but quickly return when he heard Shadow's voice. "You l-love my r-red eyes?" Shadow seemed touched; he looked like no one has ever said anything so sweet to him since, well, forever! Shadow rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, excluding M-Maria…" he stuttered. Sonic smiled, his blush deepening in color.

"Um, Sonic?" Shadow started, alarming Sonic when he heard his name come from the ebony one. "Yes?" he replied. Shadow hesitated for a bit until he finally said something, "I l-love y-you, S-Sonic." Sonic was taken aback; the Ultimate Life Form loves the Blue Blur? (Woo! Go nicknames!) Sonic just stared in utter disbelief. Shadow looked as if he didn't want to be rejected, more or less nervous. Sonic thought of what to say, and when he tried to say something, nothing came out. He was too astonished to be able to say something at the moment. Sonic scratched the back of his head while wondering what to say.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Yah, I know it is short and all, but hopefully it'll get longer in the future chapters. Hope you liked the story so far! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Must Be Kept Secret!

Alright, here's chapter 2 for yah guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic sat in the chair, staring at Shadow in utter disbelief. Normally, when someone would say that they love him, that wouldn't really bother him. But he's talking about the Ultimate Life Form, the one who almost destroyed Earth! He was just too shocked to even notice Shadow looking a bit nervous. Despite the fact that he loves him too, this felt either awkward or uncomfortable to him.

Shadow looked at Sonic for a response to see if he would get rejected or not. But there was no response from him yet. Sonic's eyes were just wide open and he had backed away a little from him. The chair made a deafening screech once it moved, but Shadow seemed to not pay any attention to it; he was waiting for Sonic's answer.

Sonic cleared his throat and began, "I… I didn't know you had the same feelings as I did. I thought you'd reject me 'cause we're supposed to be rivals and all." Sonic stopped there. Sonic waited for Shadow's reply until he got none. Sonic was about to say something until Shadow grabbed his arm and pulled him to a passionate kiss. Sonic was very shocked by Shadow's gesture, but he returned the kissed because of Shadow's sweet taste of coffee. (Yeah… COFFEE! I personally think that Shadow loves coffee lol.) The two shared this kiss until they heard the mansion's doors open. The ebony and azure hedgehogs quickly parted and looked at the being standing there.

Silver had been looking for Sonic and Shadow, mostly Shadow because he has a crush on him, until he came up to the mansion. He had searched every stage and Luigi's Mansion was the last. He slowly opened the doors, letting them screech as they opened. Once they were fully open, he only saw Sonic and Shadow sitting on either chair in the living room. He smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" he exclaimed, waving a hand. Sonic was smiling, as usual, and waved back. "What's up, Silver?" he replied. Silver chuckled. _I hope he didn't see that kiss before he came in._ Sonic thought, feeling a bit uneasy. Shadow had his hands on his lap, expressionless. Everything looked as if nothing _exciting_ had just happened. "Nothing much, really," Silver replied. "The other Smashers wanted me to tell you guys that we're having a battle soon!" Silver explain. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other briefly and looked back at Silver. "We'll be there soon. We have to take care of something first!" Sonic cried. Silver nodded and headed to the door and closed it.

"That was close!" Sonic suddenly blurted out. Shadow looked at him and sighed, "If we want to be together, then we'll have to be more careful and choose more private places." Sonic had his trademark smile once Shadow had ended his sentence. "Well, we might want to get to the battle if we don't want to get kicked out!" Sonic said, gave Shadow a peck on the lips and hurried to the door. "C'mon! Let's go!" he insisted as he 'jogged' out the mansion. Shadow chuckled and followed **his** Blue Blur.

* * *

Chaos damn it for the short chapter!

Shadow: Why Chaos?

'Cause this is a Sonic the hedgehog story and in his world, they don't have a God, but they do have Chaos!

Sonic: Yeah, we do!

Shadow: Never knew that…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this piece of shit that I wrote and I will write the next chappie longer so you can actually enjoy it!

Shadow: About time you finally agreed with me about this piece of- wait, what? Sonic? When did you get here?

Sonic: Asked the author! *points at me*

What? I just wanted to bring up your lover, Shads!

Shadow: whatever…

さようなら！ (Guess what that says! :D)


	3. Chapter 3: The Practice

Ok! Chapter 3 already? Jeez, never thought I'd be able to get this far after a few weeks! Hope you enjoy! (And I hope I make it long enough to be enjoyed…!) Should I change the POV? And if so, to who's POV? ANSWER THE QUESTION ON A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE WHICH HEDGEHOG GETS MORE REQUESTS: Sonic, Shadow, or Silver? Ok, I'm done; you can read the story now!

* * *

Sonic and Shadow made it to Final Destination, just in time to see everyone getting partners to fight with. The two hedgehogs quickly joined and waited to get their partners.

"Ok, Sonic and Shadow, you two are partners," Master Hand explained. "Whoever wins will fight with Link or Silver. You may practice for the next 30-60 minutes. You may go now!" He waved them to a direction and the two started to wander around. (Silver made a 'WTF?' face after Master Hand Finished explaining lol! XD)

"Where do you want to practice first?" Sonic asked, looking at Shadow's direction. Shadow thought about his answer until finally answering, "How about Green Hill Zone?" Sonic nodded and they both headed to that area. (Don't ask me how they got there, they just did!)

Green Hill Zone has a small curve going downwards in the center; there are some palm trees around that curve, a bridge to its left, and a loop in the background. Far behind background, there are some high mountains and a waterfall.

Shadow positioned himself in a fighting position with Sonic in the same position on the other side of the area. Shadow started the fight with a supersonic charge, followed by a kick. Knowing that these two are supersonic hedgehogs, Sonic, barely dodging Shadow's attack, attempted to kick Shadow as well, but Shadow quickly dodged it.

Shadow turned around and charged at Sonic, landing a punch on his chest. Sonic hesitated to keep his balance, but managed soon after. With most of his air out of his lungs, Sonic clenched his chest and quickly ran behind Shadow, planting a kick on his back. Shadow stumbled forward, but still keeping his balance steady. Shadow turned around and smirked evilly at Sonic.

"Oh, it's on!"

Shadow charged a Chaos Spear in his hand and ran in Sonic's direction, letting the Chaos Spear gain more power. Sonic saw this coming and positioned himself in a dodging position. Once he was sure his Chaos Spear was ready, Shadow launched it at Sonic, making a shallow cut on his jaw. Sonic winced and placed his palm on his jaw, trying to stop the bleeding. Sonic chuckled lowly and turned at Shadow, getting ready for his next attack.

"You bet!"

Sonic charged at Shadow, just _barely_ dodging another charge of his Chaos Spears. He, then, jumped in the air and spin dashed Shadow, making a rather long but shallow cut on Shadow's back (WHY?). Shadow growled in pain and winced, looking at Sonic even more evil than before.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!"

(Anger problems! :D)

Shadow roared and charged a Chaos Blast as he landed punches on Sonic's back and chest. Once his Blast was ready, he waited for the perfect time to let it out. Sonic, oblivious about the Chaos Blast, charged at the now standing Shadow. Shadow smirked evilly and hollered,

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A red aura surrounded him and almost immediately the entire area (screen lol) with a very bright red; the blast almost destroying the entire area.

Once the smoke cleared, Shadow, panting from a loss of a lot of Chaos Energy, looked around. Green Hills Zone was now a gray-green color and some trees were burning slightly (:D). the ground was covered in ashes and gray, dead grass. He looked around in curiosity.

_Maybe I went too far…?_

Shadow's breathing had calmed and he, then, began looking for Sonic until he came across a Sparta pit. He looked down and saw Sonic barely hanging on a small root next to the ground. His right arm was on his side, bleeding really badly. His other arm was bleeding, too, but not as badly. His hand was slowly slipping from the tree root; Shadow guessed that Sonic was probably sweating.

Shadow reached out and grab Sonic's hand. He pulled Sonic out of the Sparta pit and laid him on the ground. Sonic was panting pretty badly after the Chaos Blast. None of them guessed that Shadow would lose control and perform a Chaos Blast on a _practice_ fight, not even Shadow himself! Shadow covered one of Sonic's cuts with his palm to see how badly the cut was. _Yup, caused by my Chaos Blast…_ Shadow thought, feeling bad when Sonic winced.

"That was a great fight, Shadow! Despite- _err!_ Despite all the wounds and bleeding! You should use your Chaos Blast as your Final Smash!" Sonic winced again, not wanting to be in this agony.

"Final Smash?" Shadow questioned. He didn't know what a Final Smash was… yet. "Oh, phhht! Right! You don't- _gah!_ - You don't know what a Final Smash is! How stupid of me! A Final Smash is like someone's special attack that is a lot more powerful than any other of their attacks. You understand that?" Sonic ended and waited for Shadow's response, which was only a nod. Sonic tried to sit up straight, only to get sudden pain on his back. He sighed and looked at Shadow.

"I'll hopefully recover before the real battle! Oh, and one more thing: to access your Final Smash, there will be a small, colorful orb floating around the arena until one of the fighters breaks it! Then, they can- _ah!_ Then, they can perform their Smash!" Sonic pointed out, drawing a small orb with his finger in the air. Shadow smiled and nodded, helping Sonic stand.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight in the real battle after my Chaos Blast?" Shadow questioned; he was worried about Sonic's health, especially his deep cuts. Sonic smiled and looked at Shadow; his eyes were not showing any pain whatsoever. He leaned in and kissed Shadow, not caring if he rubbed some blood onto Shadow's lips.

Shadow, not expecting the kiss, gladly kissed back to at least enjoy it. Shadow felt something wet and warm lick his lower lip, begging for entrance. Shadow gladly opened his mouth wider to let this wet object explore his wet cavern. He caught himself moan in pleasure, but not really stopping. That was when he felt something warm, yet wet, roll down the corner of his mouth. He didn't stop, but only rubbed the liquid with his finger and squinted to see what it was. _Is this… Sonic's blood?_ He pondered, still looking at the blood.

Sonic pulled away, panting ever so slightly. He extended his hand until his palm tapped with Shadow's cheek. "I love you, Shadow…" he spoke softly, still smiling. Shadow smiled and pulled Sonic into a hug. "I love you, too…" he, too, mumbled.

~~~With Silver~~~

_Why? Why won't he love me?_ Silver thought, sitting near Castle Siege. He had been thinking about Shadow the entire time he was "practicing" with Link. Silver sighed and picked up a rock with his psychokinesis, feeling very bored. He played around with it for a while until Link collapsed next to him, sweating a lot with small gashes of blood. Silver put down to rock and got up. _It has been 1 hour since Master Hand told us to practice. _ Silver thought. _Now we're going to actually fight with different stages. Hope Shadow and I win!_ Silver nearly took off just as fast as Sonic would when he remembered what would happen if they won.

Forgetting about Link, he ran off towards Final Destination to start fighting. He was too excited to fight with Shadow.

Once he made it to Final Destination, he looked around for the two hedgehogs, or Shadow in his case. He walked towards the two and waved his hand. "Hey guys- whoa, Sonic! What happened to you?" Silver asked, finally noticing Sonic with many bandages. Sonic shrugged. "I dunno, I guess SOMEONE Chaos Blasted me!" Sonic smirked and looked at Shadow, who only chuckled. Silver looked at Shadow and back at Sonic;_ blue and black were looking at each other with weird faces…_ Silver thought. _Amy makes that face when she… sees… Sonic… Oh crap…_

Shadow and Sonic were still staring at each other with those weird faces of theirs and Silver only suspected that they were in love. He may look calm from the outside, but inside he's yelling at Sonic and crying over Shadow. Silver smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head (is that even possible with his quills designed like that?)

"Are you ready to fight, Silver?" Shadow asked, looking at Silver. Silver snapped out of his thoughts once he heard that deep voice he admired. He stared into Shadow's ruby red eyes, getting lost in their beauty. Shadow sighed as he waited for Silver's answer, who never spoke. "Are you going to answer me, ivory?" Shadow asked again, getting impatient. Silver snapped out of his gaze and looked at Shadow, nervously.

"Sorry! Well, now that you mention it, yeah, I am ready!" Silver finally answered. Shadow grunted in satisfaction and crossed his arms. Sonic shook his head. "Shadow! You don't have to be that mean!" Sonic chuckled. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Well, let's go!" Silver said, signaling the other two to follow him. Sonic smiled and got up, followed by an emotionless Shadow right behind.

* * *

Well, there goes chap… 3! Hope you enjoyed the _practice_ fight where Shadow literally owned him!

Will Sonic recover from the Chaos Blast or will he have to sit out the brawl? Will Silver get over that Sonic and Shadow are together, or will he try to separate them? Will Shadow use the Smash Ball or not to perform his Final Smash? And more importantly: will I ever stop asking questions? You decide!

Shadow: How will they decide what YOU'RE going to type?

Sonic: Yeeeeeaaaaah...

Me: I'll just keep from typing and read what they have to say!

Ok then; さようなら！


	4. NOT A FREAKIN' CHAPTER!

Ok, bad news: my computer has been shutting down on its own and I have to use a slower computer to type the stories.

Hopefully, my computer will get fixed _very_ soon so I can continue writing my story. Now, if it does get fixed, but the memory is lost, I swear I will cry my eyes out since I had already started writing the next chapter.

Well, now that I have to use this slower computer, it just made me loose tons of motivation, so don't expect a chapter any time soon...

Well, other than that, I'M STILL ALIVE WOO!

That's it, I guess...

This is not a chapter, this was just to tell you why I while not have a chapter up soon.

さようなら...


	5. Chapter 4: The Real Fight

Well, I may have an awfully slow computer, but I can still type! Hope you enjoy chapter 4! I'll change the POV when we get to Sonic and Shadow's fight :D. For now, it's Silver's POV.

* * *

I sighed and I followed Link to The Bridge of Eldin. I really wanted to fight with Shadow at the moment. I picked up a brick from the bridge and threw it at Link's back, missing. I grabbed another and almost threw it when Link finally decided to look back. I grunted and let the brick fall on its own and took a fighting stand. Link took out his sword and shield and took his normal fighting stand.

(I don't know how to make a scene with a psychokinetic hedgehog fighting with a human! Chaos help me please! o3o)

Link took the first move and charged at me, his sword high in the air. He ran towards me, aiming for a vertical _slash!_

I didn't hesitate and stopped the sword touching my face with my psychokinesis and swung it back at Link. He struggled to keep his balance and looked at me with little hatred. I sighed and stood still, waiting for the sword to swing back. Just then, I remembered we only had two minutes to fight so I got ready to fight back.

Link panted and grabbed something from his pocket (his inventory lol). I noticed it was one of his bombs and got ready to dodge them if I had to. It lit up and Link got ready to throw it at me. (God dammit this is hard...) I grunted when he threw the bomb and I barely dodged it. The explosion from the bomb wasn't that powerful, but it still hurt my left arm (why the the left arm! I'm left handed... D:).

I growled in pain as I clenched my arm in pain and thought for a moment. Suddenly, I heard a horn not too far behind Link and looked over his shoulder. There was this... creature riding, what I presume, a really, REALLY huge pig. This... creature was carrying something on... its hand and I guess it wasn't something good. Link looked back and quickly jumped out of the way, so the creature wouldn't run over him. I jumped out of the way before the creature ran over _me_. I looked down and noticed what the creature was holding was beneath me right at that moment.

_Note to self: do not get any closer to that creature anymore..._

* * *

I sighed as I followed Sonic to our destination. I was bored as hell, I can tell you that much. Sonic and I have been mostly wandering around to look for a place to fight in. A few minutes later, he _finally_ chose a stage to fight in: Shadow Moses Island. Heh, it has my name in it. Anyway, Sonic looked all ready to fight once we had made it; did he really want to own me here? Well, I got my answer a few kicks and punches here and there.

I've had almost too much for my own body to take the entire battle. The background wall had been broken by a robot or whatever that thing was, a flashlight had spotted me, Sonic and I had multiple cuts and bruises, and we were already stumbling on our steps. I panted as Sonic neared to me with a punch ready.

Suddenly, a bright light, almost blinding, was around the arena, fading as fast as it came. I looked up and saw that small, colorful orb that Sonic was talking about earlier. I smirked and jumped to try and break it, but Sonic bumped into me, causing both of us to fall back.

I grunted as I fell on the ground on my injured arm, causing the large cut to get even larger. I got up and jumped where that weird-ass robot had crashed on the wall, which was now gone. I tried to get as near as I could to the Smash Ball without getting hit by Sonikku.

"Ah!" I yelped as I felt a fist collided with my back, enough pressure to make me pass out.

* * *

I tried to dodge Link's sword as much as I could to try and at least get to the Smash Ball before he did, but it was almost impossible to. he kept swinging at it when I mostly didn't expect it to, making rather long and painful cuts on my back and spines. I was able to hold back his sword with my powers long enough to dodge it without slicing me in half.

When I got close to the Smash Ball, I tried holding it with my psychokinesis, but it wouldn't hold still. I grunted when I gave up in holding it and decided to smash it instead. That was when i felt the goddamn sword on my back again and I yelped, passing out right after.

* * *

Shadow woke up in a medium sized room on a clinic-like bed. He attempted to get into a sitting position, but felt a rather immense pain on his back and yelp in agony. He got back into the lying position he was in earlier and looked around. A few Smashers were there, most hurt pretty badly. Conscious or not, they were still hurt and in bandages.

That's when he spotted Sonic sitting on a chair next to the door, asleep. Shadow smiled and sighed, knowing that Sonic was in the same room he was in. He noticed another familiar Smasher around, in a few bandages here and there. Shadow realized that it was Silver, lying on the clinic-like bed, unconscious. He looked towards Sonic (well, tried to lol) and noticed the azure freedom fighter was waking up ever so slowly. He tried again to get into a sitting position, succeeding with the terrible pain on his back and spines.

Once Sonic had fully woken up from his short nap, he repeatedly blinked to get used to the light around him. The first thing he noticed was Shadow sitting on his bed, smiling and waving at him.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed as he flung himself onto Shadow, literally. He kissed Shadow passionately, devouring Shadow's sweet taste of coffee. Shadow gladly kissed back, not really wanting this moment to end. Both parted when they both needed air, gasping ever so slightly.

"I thought I had hurt you really badly!" Sonic cried, roughly placing his head in between Shadow's neck and shoulder. Shadow winced at the pain, but quickly comforted Sonic. "Shh, it's ok, Sonic. I'm not dead." Shadow carefully patted Sonic's upper quill and kept comforting him.

A few moments passed before Sonic calmed down and sat in between Shadow's legs, not really noticing. He smiled and got off the bed, stopping when Shadow began to talk,

"Did... did I do that?"

Sonic looked at his right arm and noticed a rather long and deep cut on it. He couldn't feel the pain there; he didn't understand. "I think so. Why?" Sonic answered, looking at Shadow's blood red eyes. Shadow was the first to break the eye contact. "I'm-I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Shadow quickly apologized, looking down in shame. It was Sonic's turn to comfort Shadow. "No, no. It's ok, Shads. It was just a brawl, nothing bad happened and, to be honest, I can't really feel the pain!" He cuddled with Shadow, not wanting him to feel bad.

"Y-you guys?" a young, male voice called from a few beds to Shadow's right. Sonic and Shadow looked towards the voice to see Silver's eyes opened ever so slightly. Sonic quickly got off of Shadow and took a few steps towards Silver, smiling. "Hey, you ok there, bud?" Sonic asked, his smile never fading away.

Silver tried to get into a sitting position to get a good at Sonic and Shadow, but suddenly felt sharp pain on his arms, back, and his spines.

With wide eyes, Silver screamed in agony as his back arced. Sonic rushed towards his future friend and held him up. "Silv, buddy, chill! You got pretty hurt badly at the brawl over there and you need rest! Lie down so your body can at least try and recover, 'k bud?" Sonic smiled as he finished and helped Silver into the lying position he was in earlier. Silver sighed as he lied down, just wanting to sit up.

Shadow felt a small feeling as if it were squeezing his heart ever so softly, but became even more potent as Sonic helped Silver. _Was this feeling... jealousy? _Shadow thought as he watched Sonic Silver. He shifted uncomfortably and kept watching the two hedgehogs.

Once Silver was lying down on his temporary bed, Sonic turned around and walked to Shadow. Shadow felt the feeling quickly disappear as Sonic got back to his side. He sighed and smirked ever so slightly. He looked at Sonic, the Silver, and back at Sonic. He didn't know why, but when Sonic got close to Silver, it made him feel... _jealous?_ He didn't know.

He felt a bit left out...

"Hey, Silver. Are you sure that you can fight in your condition?" Shadow asked, getting attention from both hedgehogs. Silver twitched when he heard the ebony male call him by his name. He sighed and looked up; his blurry vision not helping at all in his condition. He suddenly felt really tired at the moment he began to talk. "I... don't really know. I feel so... numb," was all he said before falling unconscious.

Shadow looked a bit worried for the ivory one; he was still his friend after all. He straightened his back and tried to get another glimpse of the unconscious hedgehog. Sonic had already started speed walking until Shadow had grabbed his arm.

"It's ok. He just fell asleep. No need to worry," Shadow said as calmly as he could to try and let the azure hedgehog relax. Sonic looked at Silver before moving towards Shadow. Sonic wasn't sure how Shadow knew that Silver's asleep, but he trusted Shadow. Sonic hugged Shadow and looked out the door.

"I wonder when the next fight's gonna start," he mumbled, still looking out the door. Shadow sighed and smirked. "What, do you want the fight more than me?" he asked, making a hurt face, though he was not hurt at all. Sonic eyed him before hugging him again, knowing that Shadow was only teasing.

"No, never! What makes you think that?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Shadow's smirk widened, if that was even possible. "You keep wondering about the next fight," Shadow answered, stretching the word, 'wondering,' more than needed.

Sonic laughed; he liked it when Shadow teased him. Sonic slapped Shadow's shoulder, earning a wince from the Ultimate Life Form. Sonic rubbed the area he had slapped Shadow and looked at Shadow apologetically. "Heh, sorry 'bout that, Shads... Forgot you were still in bandages..." He chuckled nervously and kept rubbing Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow smiled and placed his hand on Sonic's. "It's ok, Sonikku. You didn't mean to do so," he said, soothingly. Sonic smiled and blushed when Shadow had called him by his other name.

Sonic quickly slipped his hand off Shadow when he sensed something coming towards the room. He spun around and met a huge hand, if it had a face it would have been staring at Sonic and Shadow suspiciously. "The next fight will start in about two or three hours. I would like you three-er two to prepare for the next battle." That was all he said before he hovered to the next room. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other, than at Silver, and lastly at the door.

"Ok...?" was all both hedgehogs were able to say.

* * *

Oh, god... I'm tired of typing. I posted this today because...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! :D

Sonic: Thanks! :)

Shadow: *hugs* Happy birthday, Sonikku.

Sonic: Gee, Thanks, Shadow! :D

Alright. Sorry for the wait, I was gathering my motivation the entire wait. I tried typing every day, but I spent this entire day at a party so I couldn't type much today. Hope you liked!

2,148 words! :P


	6. Chapter 5: Sorry for the wait

After about an hour and thirty minutes, the 2 hedgies sat near a window, watching the current fight while they waited for Silver to wake up and occasionally talked to each other. The current fight was with Mario and Fox at Yoshi's Island (I like Yoshi, deal with it :U). So far, Fox was winning by one kill and there was only a minute left of the battle.

Sonic sighed. He wanted to do something fun with Shadow until he was called for the fight. He looked at the clock that oh so happened to be above the door where he and Shadow had seen Master Hand. Either thirty minutes or an hour and thirty minutes left to wait.

"Are you alright?"

Sonic snapped out of his trance and looked at his Ultimate Life Form (or Shadow. :3). "Heh, I'm fine, just thinking-" he was interrupted when Shadow chuckled. "What a surprise, you actually think." Sonic fumed playfully, "Hey! I always think!" Shadow just chuckled in amusement and shook his head playfully. Sonic was full of surprises.

Sonic hmpth-ed with a slight smirk plastered on his face. He liked entertaining Shadow, it made him feel free (it does?! O.o). It was hard to make Shadow smile, but it was quite easy for Sonic.

Silent groaning snapped Sonic and Shadow out of their trances and looked at the cause of the groaning, or, in this case, Silver.

"Hmmm… Ah, my back!" Silver almost screamed in pain when he made a move to sit up straight. Sonic and Shadow stood up from their places and walked up to Silver, Sonic smiling like always.

"Hey, Silv! How yah feeling, bud?" Sonic asked, his smile never fading, not even slightly. Silver groaned and sighed when he couldn't sit up and answered, "I'm fine, despite the fact that the pain on my back in killing me." Sonic and Shadow helped Silver sit up straight without hurting him first, making sure that he didn't reopen any wounds when he tried to sit up on his own.

"Thanks, guys. When's the next fight gonna start?" Silver asked, yawning a bit afterwards. Sonic looked back at the clock and calculated how much time was left before Shadow stated, "About, 15 minutes, if not, then an hour and 15 minutes." Silver hummed, understanding, and looked around, Sonic mumbling to himself that he was about to answer. Apparently he was at a clinic-like room, where some other Smashers were at, either letting their wounds heal or just simply resting.

"Alright, thanks, Shadow," Silver said before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the window. "How many more fights will there be?" Silver asked, looking at Sonic first, then at Shadow, and back at Sonic. Sonic thought for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno. Master Hand never really told us so… yeah," Sonic scratched the back of his head and looked out the window. "Ooh! Shadow, look! There's a new brawl fight right now! It's Mario and… Bowser. How typical." Sonic shook his head, but still watched the brawl since he couldn't really do anything else. Sonic sat on the seat he had pulled there to the window and watch the fight, with Shadow just standing on his side.

Shadow shook his head, a slight smirk plastered on his face. "That Bowser; he never learns, does he?" Shadow mumbled t himself, but he was certain that Silver probably hear. Silver hummed quietly to himself to stay entertained and waited.

_"Sonic the hedgehog, please come to the main hall. You're next brawl will start soon. Thank you,"_ came out of a speaker that the 3 hedgehogs had just barely noticed on the clock. Sonic got up from his spot and headed close to Silver first, just to say bye, then walked towards Shadow and gave him a very quick peck to avoid suspicion and walked out the door.

"So… what do we do now? Do we watch his brawl?" Silver asked, looking towards Shadow. Shadow nodded and helped Silver off the bed and swung his arm around his shoulder to help him walk towards the window.

"Thanks, Shadow," Silver mumble, resisting the urge to blush. Shadow, with his sharp hearing, nodded and sat Silver on Sonic's chair. He stood beside him, just like he had with Sonic, and looked out the window, waiting for the brawl to start. He couldn't help but stare at Silver at times.

Shadow snapped out of his trance when Silver had almost caught him staring and thought to himself, feeling quite strange. Shadow sighed and, when Sonic came out, noticed that Sonic's shoes were green, with his fur a shade of green-blue.

Sonic must have been in teams, otherwise he would never change his shoes for other ones and dye his fur colour a different shade.

Sonic and Snake (yay) were in the green team while Captain Olimar (and his Pikmin) and Pokémon trainer (had nothing else to choose from. :P) were in red.

Shadow sighed and turned back to Silver, who was leaning on the window ledge now. Shadow sighed again and stared back at the fight, not putting much attention to it anymore.

Silver, too, wasn't really paying much attention either. He was just staring at the ebony hedgehog that stood above him, in his little world of nothingness. Silver would have nose-bled if he hadn't been covering his mouth, and part of his nose too, when Shadow stretched. He wanted him right about… _now._

"Um… Shadow?" Silver looked up at Shadow, who looked back at Silver, and had him normal expressionless attitude. "Yes?" Shadow answered, feeling suddenly hot. Silver's sigh came out a bit shaky, but still answered, "Do you like anyone?"

Shadow, not knowing what to say, resisted the urge to widen his eyes in shock. He hadn't expected this come out from him. He had been expecting something totally different to come out of the little guy's voice box.

Shadow quickly thought if he should answer yes or no, or even answer at all. Shadow sighed and looked at Silver in the eyes. He still couldn't think up of an answer.

"Why do you ask?" had suddenly come out before Shadow even knew it. He mentally cursed and looked at Silver as if he was trying to find something in them. Silver felt his sweat drop and looked away, trying to come up with an answer. "U-um… I asked… because… it had come to mind." It had almost come out like a question and Silver mentally cursed for that. He looked at Shadow and couldn't help himself tense up when he noticed Shadow's suspicion (is that it?).

"Alright…" Shadow said, stretching out the word more than how it should, narrowing his eyes slightly in complete suspicion.  
Silver gulped.

"Silver, what is the real reason why you asked me that question," Shadow asked after a few minutes of the two just staring into each others' souls. Silver sighed. He should have known Shadow would see right through his lie. He still wondered if he should tell Shadow his little secret that he like the ebony creature.

Silver sighed again and looked at Shadow, ready to tell him. "I… I like you… a lot… more than friends…" Silver said, looking away and not resisting the blush this time. Shadow didn't seem surprised at all.

"Alright. Now, was that hard to say?" Shadow asked, holding Silver's chin to make him look at him. Silver felt his blush darken in colour and tried to look away. As much as he loved Shadow, he felt very uncomfortable, especially when Shadow was _so close_.

Shadow's grip tightened, but not enough to hurt the other. Silver stopped his struggling and looked at Shadow straight in the eyes. He already knew that Sonic and Shadow were lovers, and he didn't want to upset Shadow, but _he_ wanted Shadow.

"N…no…" was all Silver said to answer Shadow's question and felt his blush burn like a wildfire.

"Alright then," Shadow said, ending the conversation without saying anything else.

Silver felt awkward.  
He hadn't really had a full conversation with Shadow saying more than 2 words. It was like Shadow _did_ like him back, but he would never know because he had seen the quick peck Sonic had given to Shadow before he left for the brawl.

* * *

Silver sighed and looked back at the window, suddenly hearing cheering. A team must have won.

Silver looked closer and saw Sonic and Snake waving at the crowd… well, Snake was just in his box, doing Chaos knows what.

They were transported to some other place that Silver didn't know and not too long afterwards, Sonic burst in, punching the air repeatedly and shouting, "I DID IT! WOO!"

Almost a full thirty minutes of trying to calm down the blue hedgehog, Shadow and Silver got Sonic to sit down so he could "calm the fuck down."

"Did you see how I kicked Olimar? It was the winning goal and me and Snake actually-"

"-It's Snake and I-"

"-won! I mean me and Snake-"

"-Snake and I-"

"-never really get along so this is a first! I'm glad me and Snake got-"

"-Snake and I!-"

"-paired up! Did you see the sudden death, too? Snake and I-"

"-It's me and Snake… wait what?-"

"-totally kicked their asses!"

Sonic finished with a deep breath and a silent sighed, "Did I talk too much?"

"No… it was just your grammar that got to me," Shadow answered, feeling his right eye twitch slightly. "Well, that sounded interesting. Did you have fun?" Silver said, already knowing Sonic's answer: "Hell yeah!"

Shadow sighed and said, standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." after hearing that, Sonic, suddenly doing his little dance, also said, "Yeah, me too, I just realized how much I wanted to go to the bathroom. Hadn't gone since this morning."

And to that, Sonic rushed out the door and into a nearby bathroom, doing his business.

Shadow opened the door to the bathroom and waited for Sonic to get out. Once Sonic did, he looked around for any cameras. Shadow sighed and walked up to Sonic until he was close enough and kissed Sonic square on the lips. Sonic yelped before melting into the kiss, feeling relaxed after the brawl.

Moaning, Sonic kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck, pressing his body closer to Shadow's. Feeling the sudden action, Shadow wrapped his own arms around Sonic's waist, playing with Sonic's tail every now and then.

* * *

God, how long has it been since last update? I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. You see, school has started and I have after school program and it ends at 6:00 p.m. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I'll try to squeeze in some writing in my schedules so I can type a bit. :)

Sonic: R&R please :D It would so help the author!

1,876 words


End file.
